


Demeter in Spring

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Labyrinth of Lies, Spoilers, This was shorter than I thought it'd be.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Niobe Papadaki finally gets a happy ending.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Demeter in Spring

It'd been 5 1/2 years since that disastrous production of _Persephone in Winter_. In the years she'd spent in prison for her part in the art theft ring-disguised-as-a theater company, Niobe Papadaki taught art classes to other inmates.

And now she was being released on good behavior.

* * *

Within a matter of weeks of her release, Niobe was starting to get back on her feet.

She was starting to paint again for herself. Not making copies, not painting over other paintings, but doing her own thing.

And she was... starting to get recognized?

People were starting to ask to buy her works again. She wasn't sure if it was because they recognized her for her various scandals or not, but she'd take it.

It was like spring again.


End file.
